Taeyang - Take It Slow
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Take It Slowright|220px *'Artista: Taeyang *Álbum: Solar *'''Pista: 11 *'Género: '''Balada Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Julio-2010 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Nae soni neol daheulttae sujupge ugimanae Sashil neodo nal wonan dago mal haejwo Aesseo chama wajiman, neol bara bolsurok Neol gago shipge dwe I just want to know Oh, nan gakkeum sshik ni kkumeul kkugonae Ijen deo isang chamgi himdeunde Baby take it slow, we can take it slow Jogeumsshik jogeumsshik nae son kkeute nun gamgi neun neo Baby let’s take it slow, baby let’s take it slow Hansan kkumkkwo wasseoteon neol gage dwen jigeum Baby let’s take it slow, (baby ah) ni jageun sumsori kkajido da neukkilsu itorok (Baby ah) meomchul su itamyeon ishigan neowana yeong wontorok, baby let’s take it slow Ni soni nal daheulttae sumaneun sansangeul hae Amuri dareun saengageul tteo ollyeo bwado Geujeo nal bara boneun, ni nunbi ssogeseo Sum gappeun nae moseubeul boge dwae neon Ireon nayege gakkai omyeon dwae Naega gajin modeun geol da julge Baby take it slow, we can take it slow Tteogeo un nae ibsul nae momjise sorichi neun neo ooo Baby let’s take it slow, baby let’s take it slow Hansan kkumkkwo wasseoteon neol gage dwen jigeum Baby let’s take it slow, baby ah, ni jageun sumsori kkajido da neukkilsu itorok Baby ah, meomchul su itamyeon ishigan neowana yeong wontorok, baby let’s take it slow Jomdeo gipge, baby up and down, oneul bam neowa nan we just bounce Deo wonha neunge, itamyeon marae, ishigan yeong woni idaero Baby let’s take it slow, baby let’s take it slow Hansan kkumkkwo wasseoteon neol gage dwen jigeum Baby let’s take it slow, baby ah, achimi daga omyeon urin jichyeo jami deulsu ige Baby ah, neoye modeun geol gajillae, baby let’s take it slow 'Español' Cada vez que mi mano toca tu cuerpo, Yo sonrío con timidez Dime con honestidad que me quieres también He tratado de controlarme a mi mismo, Pero cada vez que te miro yo solo quiero tenerte, Y solo quiero que sepas oh, Que aveces sueño contigo Es difícil controlarme a mi mismo en estos momentos Nena toma las cosas con calma (No) Nosotros podemos tomar las cosas con calma Estas en mis manos y cierras los ojos poco a poco Nena toma las cosas con calma Nena toma las cosas con calma En este momento, cuando he conseguido lo que siempre he soñado Nena toma las cosas con calma (Nena ah) Para que así yo puedo sentir hasta tus respiraciones mas pequeñas (Nena ah) Ojalas el tiempo se detenga para que este momento juntos dure para siempre Nena toma las cosas con calma Cuando tus manos me tocan me imagino un sin fin de cosas Incluso aunque trate de pensar en otras cosas Cuando tu me miras solo a mi Tu ves que estoy quedando sin aliento Solo acércate a mi, así tal cual Yo te daré todo lo que tengo Nena toma las cosas con calma (Oh) No, nosotros podemos llevar las cosas con calma Tu estas gritando por causa de mis labios y la manera en la que me muevo (Uuh) Nena toma las cosas con calma Nena toma las cosas con calma En este momento, cuando he conseguido lo que siempre he soñado Nena toma las cosas con calma (Nena ah) Para que así yo puedo sentir hasta tus respiraciones mas pequeñas (Nena ah) Ojalas el tiempo se detenga para que este momento juntos dure para siempre Nena toma las cosas con calma Un poco mas profundo nena arriba y abajo Esta noche, yo y tu, vamos a rebotar Dime si hay algo mas que quieras Para que este momento sea capaz de durar hasta siempre Nena toma las cosas con calma (Nena toma las cosas con calma) Nena toma las cosas con calma (Nena toma las cosas con calma) En este momento cuando he conseguido lo que siempre he soñado Nena toma las cosas con calma (Nena ah) Para que podamos caer exhaustos a dormir hasta que la mañana aparezca (Nena ah) Quiero todo de ti, nena toma las cosas con calma 'Hangul' 내 손이 널 닿을 때 아쉽게 웃기만 해 사실 너도 날 원한다고 말해줘 애써 참아왔지만 (널 바라볼수록) 널 갖고 싶게 돼 Just want you to know 오 난 가끔씩 네 꿈을 꾸곤해 이젠 더이상 참기 힘든데 Baby take it slow We can take it slow 조금씩 조금씩 내 손끝에 감기는 너 Baby let’s take it slow Baby let’s take it slow 항상 꿈꾸었었던 널 갖게 된 지금 Baby let’s take it slow Baby, Ah- 네 작은 숨소리까지도 다 느낄 수 있도록 Baby, Ah- 멈출 수 있다면 이 시간 너와 나 영원토록 Baby let’s take it slow 여전히 날 닿을 때 수많은 상상을 해 아무리 다른 생각을 떠올려봐도 그저 날 바라보는 (네 눈빛 속에서) 숨 가쁜 내 모습을 보게 돼 넌 이런 나에게 가까이 오면 돼 내가 갖은 모든 걸 다 줄게 Baby let’s take it slow We can take it slow 뜨거운 내 입술 내 몸짓에 소리치는 너 Baby let’s take it slow Baby let’s take it slow 항상 꿈꾸었었던 널 갖게 된 지금 Baby let’s take it slow Baby, Ah- 네 작은 숨소리까지도 다 느낄 수 있도록 Baby, Ah- 멈출 수 있다면 이 시간 너와 나 영원토록 Baby let’s take it slow 좀 더 깊게 Baby, up & down 오늘밤 너와 난 we just bounce… 더 원하는 게 있다면 말해 이 시간 영원히 이대로 Baby let’s take it slow Baby let’s take it slow 항상 꿈꾸었었던 널 갖게 된 지금 Baby let’s take it slow Baby, Ah- 아침이 다가오면 우린 지쳐 잠이 들 수 있게 Baby, Ah- 너의 모든 걸 가질래 Baby let’s take it slow 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop